Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved display device having improved wide angle viewing characteristics and reduced deterioration in transmittance upon bending by providing patterns in pixel electrodes that do not change upon a misalignment of the pixel electrodes due to bending of the curved display.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage difference between the field generating electrodes. The display also determines an orientation of liquid crystal molecules by the generated electric field and by a pattern in the pixel electrode, thereby controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display in a vertically aligned mode, in which a major axis of the liquid crystal molecule is aligned to be vertical to upper and lower display panels in a state where the electric field is not applied, has been in the limelight due to a high contrast ratio and an easy implementation of a wide reference viewing angle.
In the liquid crystal display in the vertically aligned (VA) mode, in order to implement a wide viewing angle, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystals may be formed in one pixel. As a means for forming the plurality of domains as described above, a method of forming a cutout, such as a micro slit, in one of the field generating electrodes, a method of forming a protrusion on the one of the field generating electrodes, and the like are used. According to these methods, by a fringe field formed between an edge of the cutout or the protrusion and the other of the field generating electrodes that faces the edge of the cutout or the protrusion, the liquid crystals are aligned in a direction vertical to the fringe field, thereby forming a plurality of domains.
Meanwhile, recently, to increase viewer's immersion and realistic sensation, a curved display panel has been developed and a liquid crystal display adopting the curved display panel is getting the spotlight. In the case of the curved display panel, two display panels may be misaligned, which may result in deterioration of transmittance and a reduction in luminance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art under 35 U.S.C. §102.